The present invention relates to a handle for pivotable machine parts, for example, the blade holder designed as a pivoting arm of a cryogenic microtome.
Known handles for pivotable machine parts in general comprise a pivoting arm connected with a frequently rotatable spherical knob, with the pivoting arm being fastened to the machine part to be operated. For this purpose, the knob is gripped by the hand of the operator and is then actuated. In the case of precision instruments, such as, for example, cryogenic microtomes, it is often necessary to repeatedly pivot the blade-holding pivoting arm for longer periods of time using the known knob as the actuating handle. In the process, the hand of the operator easily slips from the knob, so that its grip must be reestablished, which over longer periods of time is tiring and additionally may interfere with the continuous guidance of the cutting operation.